


Que sera sera

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek jealous of himself, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Derek, M/M, Older Derek Hale, Older Stiles Stilinski, Spanish Kink, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Time Travel, Why Did I Write This?, two dereks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Season one Derek ends up in the future where he lives in a nice and comfy home, he seems relaxed, is a writer, and owns a cat. Oh and is married to Stiles. Who apparently speaks fluent Spanish, is FBI, is smoking hot and is apparently hung. His older self doesn't seem to like the attention he's giving Stiles and though he can't blame him, he can't stop. Stiles is also technically his but not. Time travel...effon time travel.





	Que sera sera

Stiles dragged his feet as he made it up to the front door. Normally it wouldn't be locked but it was, which meant that Derek was gone. He sighed deeply. He was rather looking forward to cuddling next to his husband after the long day he's had. 

Struggling to find his keys, he drops his briefcase just as the door opens to reveal Scott. 

"Stiles! Wha...what are you doing here?"

"I live here...what are _you_ doing here? Where's Derek? Why was the door locked if you're here?" Stiles asked as he stood straighter and concern washing over him. It wasn't unusual for Scott to drop by unannounced or be inside even if they weren't there. After all the weird stuff that went on, they all have a copy of each other's places for emergencies. But Scott was acting like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar...Stiles wasn't sure what the cookie jar was a metaphor for...he was really tired. 

"Um...nothing! Why would something be up?"

Stiles groaned and massaged his temple. "For someone who grew up lying to my dad and other authorities, you suck at subtly dude. What happened?" 

"Uh...fuck. Just come in and see and try not to freak out." Scott sighed with defeat as he stepped aside. 

"I'm too tired to react badly, so take comfort in that." And it was true. He's been benched to a desk job for a while after some carelessness in the field. He's been drowning in paperwork and his mind is far too muddled with facts and horrors to be shocked by whatever mess Scott's brought to them. If it was anything like last time then he'll have to deal with another stray cat giving birth to her litter in his living room. 

"You can't be serious. I'm not actually married to _him_ , am I?"

"Why don't _you_ shut up," Derek growled to... _Derek_? 

Derek, his husband Derek who now wore reading glasses and had a few greying hairs, came up to him and pulled him into a hug. The other Derek...clad in a leather jacket and combat boots with a seemingly set glare was...glaring at him. 

Stiles closed his eyes and rubbed his head. "I am...I'm too tired for this. I'm going upstairs."

"Helpful as ever." Leather clad Derek scoffed. 

It gained him a glare from both his Derek and Scott, but Stiles just made his way up the stairs. 

Older Derek turned to Scott and said. "Take him with you. Deal with it."

"What? Why me? Doesn't it make more sense if he stays here?" Scott asked.

"Does it?" Derek asked. He looked irritated and considering it was with himself, it was even more irritating. "If this is some...time travel crap, it may not be the best to have him see too much of his...my... _our_ future. I don't want him to ruin anything." He pulled Scott to the side, even though he knew that his younger self could hear him perfectly. "I'm _happy_ , Scott...it's taken me years and a lot of work but I am. And it's because of Stiles. You know what he's...what I was like...so take him. Stash him away until this is all fixed." 

"Right...that does...okay. Come on Der. Uh, Derek. This is...fuck. Let's just go." Scott said. 

Derek watched them go before he went up to catch up with Stiles. When he reached the bedroom, Stiles was stripping down. 

"How was work?" 

"Still benched. Boring as hell. Coffee still sucks." Stiles said as he looked at the wound that had him benched before he turned around to gather his clothes for a shower.

Derek frowned as he walked up to his husband and turned him around so they were facing together. He placed his hand on the wound and began to drain away the pain. "You're healing. Curse me all you want but I'm personally happy your worst migraine is paperwork." 

Stiles sighed as he leaned his forehead against Derek's. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know...we were doing patrol. There was some weird fog. We tried to investigate and then...there's another me." Derek grumbled. 

"Shouldn't I be the one irritated? You're getting into weird trouble without me." 

"You seem to forget what an asshole I was."

"You still can be, Sourwolf." Stiles countered but the side of his lips twinged upwards for a smirk. 

"Pot, kettle." Derek murmured as he leaned in for a kiss. It began sweet and innocent but quickly became filthy and vulgar. They'd both need a shower after. 

 

* * *

 

 

"No puedo prometer que encuentre algo pero voy a ver. Okay...si....si...okay. Luego te llamo. Adios." (I can't promise I'll find something but I'll see. Okay, yes...yes...I'll call you later. Goodbye)

"You speak Spanish now?" 

Stiles stun around while grabbing for the kitchen knife. When he saw younger Derek he relaxed, but only slowly let go of the knife. Derek noticed it and raised his hands. "I come in peace."

"Why are you here at all? I thought Scott was supposed to be babysitting you." 

"He was. But there was an emergency at the clinic. I got bored, but I knew I shouldn't have strayed too far. I came here because...this is home." Younger Derek didn't seem as angry as he was yesterday. He looked far more relaxed and at ease. Something he'd never be with Stiles when of his lifetime. 

Stiles frowned, "Being here might be dangerous. You could see or learn something that'll alter the future. I'm quite fond of it, so don't fuck it up." Stiles ordered as he crossed his arms. He wasn't the Stiles this Derek remembered. They were now the same height, Stiles now having more defined muscle, a bit of stubble adorned his face since he hasn't shaved in a few days, and his eyes were sharper after a few years of being an FBI agent. 

"I won't. Fuck it up. Not if this is where I end up. With you...with you being mine." Derek murmured with some heat as he stepped closer. "Alomejor puedes enséñame la recámara..." He whispered in his ear. (Maybe you can show me the bedroom)

Stiles smirked and whispered back, "I think my husband will mind that very much." 

And before Derek could say another word, his older self was dragging him away. 

"Not the face, love...he's far too pretty," Stiles called out to him. He chuckled when he heard growling, unsure of who it was from. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is no real plot to this. I might try to fake it til I make it but there is nothing serious in this. I just needed to write, there were some ideas I wanted done, and well...it is what it is. But it's for fun and not to be taken seriously.


End file.
